betrayed once again
by KnightStar0146
Summary: after jamie potter aka tsuki rin kills the dark lord, dumbledore 'kills' his pawn only to find that she is some how still alive in karakura town, japan. bad dumbles: misled soul society: good espada: after winter war: fem!harry ichi still has his powers.


summary: after jamie potter aka tsuki rin kills the dark lord, dumbledore 'kills' his pawn only to find that she is some how still alive in karakura town, japan. bad dumbles: good soul society: after winter war: fem!harry ichi still has his powers.

* * *

"inner hollow"  
'zanpakuto'  
"speech"  
'thought'

* * *

chapter 1

something no one expected.

* * *

jamie POV

Jamie was once again surounded, but by the people that she had trusted and befriended, but now they had betrayed that trust, that friendship. After all her gut was right in the end. before she had been betrayed and stripped of her power and stuck in this mortal body to play it out as the 'girl who lived'. now she is faced with that same betrayal, but now they wouldn't strip her of her powers that had resurfaced. because underneath the 'magic' was her true power the power of a pure hybrid that could willingly be an arrancar or a vizard. what they failed to see is going to cost them dearly with their souls as payment.

"Oh lookie here another group of traiders that are after my blood!" I smirked at the group as they looked shocked at my attitude, "oh yes this does bring back memories... lets see.. oh yes I remember now I had been stripped of my reiasu and stuffed in to this riddicuous bag of bones!" I scowled poking my stomach, "you know I never thought i'd even think of saying this but I miss aizen and las nochas! at least he HAD a sence of Fashion!" i sighed looking around at my 'friends' there was dumbles, ginny, hermonie, ron, draco, moody,snape, and a few others from the order except moony and paddy who were both dead. i pouted, "I MISS AKU-CHAN!" I cried throwing a fit making them look at me strangly, but draco sweatdropped.

"well jamie you have a choice-" dumbledore started but i cut him off knowing what the latter would be.

"death! I'm NOT letting another god-wannabe have my powers!" I growled glaring at the old man.

"you know he really isn't a god-wannabe tsuki-chan~" draco snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "nah shit hollow!" I thought about it a bit then shuttered, "if he met aizen that'd be horrifing!"

"oh wait a minute I wanna show ya this trick!" draco chirped before turning around transfiguring his clothes and hair and shut his eyes before turning around, "lu-chan! how ya been! 's been a whil'!" he said his eyes still shut and a large smirk on his face and his robes were white with a black out line.

I shuddered, "turn back plz that guy always creeped me out.. and you too if i remember corectly.." he shrugged dropping the illusion, "a lil' though our accents are alike.. and the hair is pretty much the same 'cept mine is unruly.." everyone had noticed that 'draco's' voice had become high pitched and distorted and it sent shivers up the wizards spines.

"well, it seems like we have a demon in our ranks!" barked moody turning his wand to the noble. draco held up his hands dropping his wand before stepping toward the middle of the cirle next to jamie.

"I thought you too hated each other.." dumdledore said looking between them curiously, "how come you're so.. chummy?"

draco and I brust out laughing, "HAHA thats extremly funny seeing as we share the same mindscape..."

"and powers. don't forget we share my mask, akumachi, and your reiasu." draco finished thoughtfully.

"akumachi is japanese for blood dragon or demon energy depending on how you look at it, correct?" dumbledore asked flicking his gaze from the girl to the noble boy.

we nodded, "yup!"

"now if you-" I started

"-don't mind-" draco continued.

"-could you finish up what you started.. I have a portkey to catch.." I finished.

"very well since you're so very willing to die I shall grant you your wish." dumbledore said as he lifted his wand to the pair, "any last words?"

"yes, accually. first, may you burn in the depts of hell you seinal old man and also from my old lieutenant, far well trash!" I smirked at the out raged looks on their faces before, "AVADA KADAVA!" from the old man.

a quick flash of pain flew thru our bodies before two thumps echoed thru the night. I looked down at the two bags of flesh at my feet before opening a garantua, "Satsu lets go. we have work to do." I ordered glaring at the old man as he checked for any magic still in the body. 'Like I'd leave any...' I thought before releasing my reiasu barely to make all of them bow to their knees and gasping for breath, "they wouldn't even stand up in the presense of a mere menos.. pathetic!" I snarled stepping into the dark portal and out into a marble coridor with satsuriku right behind me.

like it? hate it? let me Kno~ R&R


End file.
